five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3
Informacje= Five Nights at Freddy's 3 to 3 część serii gier produkowanej przez Scotta Cawthon'a. Gra się zmieniła na zupełnie inną, gdyż nie pracujemy w Pizzerii, lecz w Domu Strachów. Również pojawiają się wersje "Phantom" animatroników, lecz nie wszystkie animatroniki mają swoje wersje "Phantom". Chodzi tu o "Zabawkowe" animatroniki (Oprócz The Mangle) i Bonnie'go. |-|Streszczenie= 30 lat po zamknięciu Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, wydarzenia które miały miejsce stały się przeszłością i zostały tylko w pamięci i sercach dzieci. Ale właściciele "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction" są zdeterminowani do wznowienia legendy i chcą sprawić, aby doświadczenie było jak najbardziej autentyczne dla klientów, choć wiele trudu sprawi znalezienie czegoś co przetrwało dekady zaniedbania. Na początku były tylko puste kostiumy, ręka, hak, i stara lalka z papierowego talerza, ale dokonano wielkiego odkrycia... Atrakcją jest teraz jeden animatronik. |-|Produkcja= Gra na początku została zapowiedziana teaserem, który Scott Cawthon opublikował na swojej stronie 6 grudnia 2014. Po nim wyszło kilka kolejnych teaserów, na jednym z nich dodanym 2 stycznia 2015, znajdował się zrujnowany żółty animatronik z napisem obok "Wciąż tu jestem" (ang. I'm still here), w rogu można było zauważyć trójkę. Ostatni teaser przedstawiał pudełko pełne części zabawkowych animatroników (głównie maski), dało się także zauważyć rękę Foxy'ego. W cieniu obok pudełka stoi tajemniczy żółty animatronik. Plik został nazwany "whatcanweuse.jpg" (pl. Co możemy wykorzystać/użyć). 26 stycznia 2015 Scott wypuścił trailer gry na kanale na YouTube. Na stronie Steam Greenlight zamieścił kilka screenów z gry. 3 lutego 2015 został dodany inny teaser w którym jest przedstawiona Mapa/Plan Domu Strachu, jednak gdy przejaśnimy widać "sekretne przejścia". 2 marca 2015 pojawił się inny teaser z czymś co przypomina Balloon Boy'a. Gdy przejaśnimy zdjęcie, widzimy "10". 3 marca 2015 pojawił się kolejny obrazek, przedstawiający Phantom Foxy'ego i Phantom Chicę z napisem "It's All In Your Mind" Następnego dnia, a dokładnie 4 marca 2015 pojawił się obrazek, z cylindrem (Zapewne Freddy'ego) na szachownicowej posadzce. 23 kwietnia 2015 pojawił się obraz bez cylindra Freddy'ego co oznacza że być może Five Nights at Freddy's 4 wyjdzie z nowymi zagadkami i odpowiedziami. 27 kwietnia 2015 pojawił się pierwszy prequel Five Nights at Freddy's 4 ostatniej części gry na obrazku było coś przypominające SpringTrapa lecz owiele podobny w lewym dolnym rogu był napis 10.31.15 oraz napis jeżeli się podswietli NIGHTMARE |-|Przeciwnicy= W grze mamy 7 przeciwników: * SpringTrap * Phantom Freddy * Phantom Chica * Phantom Foxy * Phantom Balloon Boy * Phantom Puppet * Phantom Mangle |-|Ciekawostki= *Jeżeli odwrócimy plan domu strachów możemy zauważyć że ma on kształt avatara Scott'a. * Wraca kliknięcie na nos Freddy'ego na plakacie, który skutkuje zatrąbieniem. * W FNaF 3 są tajemnicze/sekretne minigry, które umożliwiają przejście gry z zakończeniem Good Ending. * W normalnym zakończeniu jest wycinek z gazety, a w nim obrazek z figurką Freddy'ego. * Po rozjaśnieniu wiadomości w gazecie możemy zauważyć Springtrap'a. * Czasami przed włączeniem się Menu możemy zobaczyć dość niepokojące screeny ze Springtrap'em, z widocznym Purple Guy'em wewnątrz. * W złym zakończeniu są pokazane głowy animatroników (Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, oraz tajemnicza z tyłu, która najprawdopodobniej jest maską Golden Freddy'ego) które się świecą, a to oznacza że dusze martwych dzieci nadal są w nich uwięzione. * W dobrym zakończeniu oczy animatroników się nie świecą, co oznacza, że dusze martwych dzieci są wolne. * Ku przekonaniu wielu graczy, 7 noc we FNaF 3 istnieje. Można ją pozyskać przy szybkim chodzeniu po przyciskach. Jest to bug z nocy 6. Ta noc jest bardzo łatwa. W taki sam sposób można wejść na noc ósmą w Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * FNaF 3 jest pierwszą częścią w której możemy uzyskać 4 gwiazdki. Aby dostać 4 gwiazdkę należy przejść "Agressive Nightmare Mode" (nie zadziała w wersji 1.0). * Głównym antagonistą gry nie jest już Freddy, lecz Springtrap. * Na trailerze gry Bonnie rusza okiem, natomiast inne animatroniki nie. |-|Galeria= Fnaf 3 is real by shyfurofshadowclan-d8cdq2b.jpg Fnaf 3 teaser brightened by kinginbros2011-d8cdfl2.jpg Whatcanweuse.jpg Jak to może wyglądać.jpg JasnaMapaFNAF3.png MapaFNAF3.png Guesswho!.jpg steamworkshop_collection_1422290458_collection_branding.png|Ikona Gry Always.jpg guesswho.jpg JKK.png Inyourmind.jpg hat.png Imageedit 4 3157003846.jpg Two_stars.jpeg|Menu gry po ukończeniu 6 nocy (Nightmare) FazbearsFrightComingSoon.png|Ogłoszenie w gazecie po rozpoczęciu gry 354140_screenshots_2015-03-02_00015.jpg|Ukończenie gry FNAF_ending_paper.png|Ogłoszenie w gazecie po ukończeniu 6 nocy (Nightmare) The_end.jpg Sp.jpg Kategoria:Fnaf 3 Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Mechanika Kategoria:Części gry